My favorite Part is the screaming
by XxXxSketcher2014xXxX
Summary: Creature, Evil, Dark Harry. Abuse, Non-Con. Alexander Riddle (Harry) is the son of Tom Riddle and Lilly Mormious. Lilly was a beautiful elvish woman who was forced to hide her heritige due to the light and Tom her demon mate. Now Alexander is grown and has chosen his mate. Draco Malfoy. After raping and abusing the young blonde, will they fall in love or has the damage been done?
1. Prologue

This is one of my first fics. So be kind. Good Duckies.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN SHIT. 'Cept the plot. Dats mine.

Harry Potter, now known better as Alexander Marvolo Riddle, stood in front of his father Lord Voldemort on his deathbed, or rather floor.

"It's the end Father you have trained me well, but I will rule from now on and all will respect me!" Alexander brought the poison bathed dagger into his Father's neck, knowing the chemically enhanced knife would kill instantly. Even though Alexander needed to be rid of this Father, he still respected the man enough to not kill him with something so simple as a killing curse. The feared Dark Lord was calm, nearly humble in his son killing him. He knew it was going to happen.

 _FLASHBACK STARTING_

 _Godric Hollow was a horrid place for the son of a Dark Lord to be held up in. Tom Riddle had just be rid of the Potter family. He did feel quite bad for his little Lily though. The gorgeous elf demon hybrid she was. Muggle born you thought? No just a facade to protect her line. Ah, his Alexander. Disgusting name Harry was. he could hardly believe that Lily allowed that Potter to name HIS son. If he hadn't just killed her, he would do it for that._

' _THEY GLAMOURED MY SON?!' Tom had noticed the unmistakable grossly messy hair and dull grassy eyes. This is not what his son would look like._

" _Annullare"_ _His son was beautiful._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11 YEARS LATER._

" _Father, one day I will make a person mine. Like a house elf but a person. A very beautiful one to do whatever I want with" Alexander was sitting with a book in his hands as his father was sipping his tea and reading the Daily Prophet._

" _That is called a slave my dear Alex. You can have one when you turn 16. Be looking for the boy or girl you want until then my child."_

" _Alright Father! Thank you!" Alex seemed to bounce in his chair slightly. "I already know which one I want, but that's a secret."_

" _You're supposed to tell me secrets Alex." The Dark Lord looked at his son in a reproachful way, but just got a look of psychotic happiness back._

" _I'll tell you this one Father. One day, I'll kill you. And then I'll rule! Oh, and I know you have horcruxes, but I also know Mr. Longbottom chosen one will be hunting them down and dad, I could kill you without a second thought. But I do need to let the death eaters learn to respect me as a Master and not just Master's pet first."_

 _This was the first time the Dark Lord had ever been scared. He felt quite ashamed that it was from an 11 year old, but no one except him and some death eaters had felt the wrath of this little boy. It was then Tom Riddle became afraid of his son. And it was then that he knew his death would come. Starting that day, Tom taught Alex everything he would need to succeed his Father after he murdered him._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Heyy duckies! So this is my first chappie. Thanks to my followers! This one will be a bit longer than the last one!**_

 _ **2 months after Alexander killed Tom.**_

"Lucius. Come here my most loyal." Alexander sat in the throne his father once sat upon, looking down at the death eaters, knowing that after this he could finally have what he always wanted.

Lucius trembled at the boy's feet, for Alexander was, indeed, just a boy of 16.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Stand. Lucius I have a task for you, but I need to know if you're up to it."

"Anything for you My Lord." It was obvious Lucius didn't expect the word that came out of that boy's mouth next.

"Lucius. I want you to be my first in command." The poor man looked like he might be in shock but spoke diligently.

"Of course My Lord! An honor it would be!"

"But," As alexander spoke the eagerness of the Malfoy's face began to drop. "I get your son and wife. As my slave and heir breeder." Lucius' face actually lit up. Having the Lords semen in his line? It would be amazing! Then his face fell as he heard the word wife. Narcissa was a delicate woman whose fragile mind would be torn to bits by any torture.

"I, My Lord..My wife. She is," Narcissa dropped to the floor somewhere in the background sobbing, and Draco, silent.

"Yes Lucius. I know. I do this for your wife's sake and protection. Otherwise she would be among the death eaters whose name will not be called tonight. But before I get on with the night. Do you accept?" Alex looked at the man, knowing his decision.

"Yes, My Lord." Narcissa let out a howl of misery.

"Lucius! Take your wife up to my wing. She will be cared for. Draco. Come here." Lucius gently apparated away with his wife.

SEMI DRACO POV NOW. STILL SECOND PERSON THOUGH

' No no no NO! This can't be happening, Father would never..Oh but yes he would. MOTHER? He can not be serious! How dare he. Breeder? Filthy man! I would never let him so close to my body! What the hell does he look like anyway!'

"Kill me." Draco demanded as the crowd of DE's spread apart.

"What was that Draco? Disobeying your Master already?"

"I won't be yours so just kill me."

Alex stood up off his throne so fast his mask and robe fell instantly to the floor allowing the death eater's to see his face for the first time. Gasps around the whole room. Beautifully insane that boy was. Shoulder length jet black hair and eyes that were an avada green. Looking into them made you feel as if you were to be killed any moment. That was true though. The only people who had ever seen The Dark Heir was the Lord himself and the people the heir was going to kill. His skin. It was the palest thing Draco had ever seen.

Alex walked calmly up to Draco. Savoring every moment of the terror around him.

"Want to disobey me Draco?" His soft voice purred into Draco's ear making him involuntarily shiver.

"Fuck Off." Draco knew instantly he chose the wrong person to fuck with. He found himself being pushed roughly to the ground on his knees. Feeling the binds on his arms and the spell to keep his mouth open he began to panic.

"Someone fetch Lucius. This will be his punishment for not teaching his son proper manners." He looked down at Draco in that position and instantly started to become hard. By the time Lucius arrived his cock was trying to rip through his robes.

"Lucius. Your son has no manners." With that he vanished his robe, leaving him in his casual meeting wear and Draco in nothing. The Lord began to open up his trousers and when that throbbing hard cock sprung out Draco thought he was going to be sick. Draco began thrashing around and fighting horribly but the only thing could move was his head.

The Lord shoved his member into the little blondes mouth, moaning at the warmth surrounding his cock. Oh, how he'd waited for this day to come. When he could take that little boy he had been watching for years and make him his own. Alex began to move, his long elegant fingers wrapped in Draco's now messy white hair. He slammed his cock in and out of Draco making the smaller boy gag around his member.

Draco was desperately trying not to cry now. Not in front of all of these people. Just to add to his humiliation. Hell his father was here!

'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT CRY! Shit. I can't do this!' One single tear fell down his flushed face.

Alex pulled his head all the way onto his cock so that draco was coughing, sputtering and trying to breath as he came in the boy's throat.

As he came down from his high he unbound and undid the spells on draco, letting him fall limp.

"Take him up to my chambers as well. Allow Narcissa to treat any tearing of the throat but bruises are to stay." Alexander zipped himself up as he ordered Lucius away with his son.

"The rest of you! A large portion of you will end up like my dear Draco by the end of the night. I have came up with a list of traitors and possible traitors and people I just care not for. If your name is called you will be put into a wing of my manor I have created for all guests and Death Eaters to take out any frustration out or to purchase slaves once a week. You all will only be the start. I will capture healthy young mudbloods for you all to use! I will begin now."

"Severus Snape." The list had about 500 of the thousands of DE there were.

After the new slaves were sorted out Alex headed up to see his new pets. Narcissa first. She was in the private mini wing he gave her.

She was sitting on the large canopy bed in her night clothes. Without looking up at him, she spoke, her voice hollow and dull.

"Evening Master. How may I be of service…" The poor woman sounded as if she was going to cry on the last word.

"Narcissa. Your a beautiful and elegant woman. I prefer you call me by my given name. None of this Master business. Call me Alexander. Or simply Alex. I may seem cold hearted toward some but never to a woman of status such as yourself. I did not ask for you as punishment or so you could serve me. I wanted to keep you safe for your husband and son."

"For my son? I know what you just did to him! He's a baby! Only 15 years of age! Merlin knows your age! Why would I need to be your slave to be safe?"

"First of all I am only 16 myself. And yes I did do that. He has to get used to it. That is until I commence the bonding ritual. Which you would know nothing of and I will explain in the morning. You needing to be my slave is for protection because your name was on the list of DE's I planned on putting in the new pet room. As a pureblood I am sure you know what that is?" He received a shaky nod " The only way I could guarantee that you be treated with uttermost respect is if I made it clear you were mine and to be left alone."

"What about my relationship with my husband? Or going out?"

"They will stay the same. The only thing different will be that you must sit with me at the throne during meetings. Your life will not change. Now get some sleep and I will be in to speak with you in the morning about Draco."

With that he headed to his own room. Opening his door he saw Draco curled up on the windowsill looking like he was about to leap from it..Speaking of which.. Alex grabbed the boy by the shoulders just in time to catch him as Draco pushed himself off the 5th story window.

'He caught me before I could get all the way out. I knew I should have moved faster. He's holding me now. Like he cares. Ha the Dark Lord's Son caring about the boy he just molested? Sure.'

"What were you doing?! What the hell Draco! ANSWER ME! Why did you just try to JUMP OUT OF THE 5 STORY WINDOW!?" *SLAP* "I need an answer from you!"

"I can't be your slave. I can't be raped everyday. It can't happen. I'll die first"

"Well No shit! You didn't even give me time to let you know what the fuck I was going to do with you before your trying to jump out windows!" Alex stood Draco on his feet, his arms bruisingly tight around the boys shaking frame. He raised his hand and backhanded him hard enough to make him fall. Picking the child up he placed him in the bed. Binding him there to prevent any more mishaps

"We will speak in the morning Draco. And you will receive your proper punishment for this little stunt.

That night Draco Malfoy cried in earnest for the first time he can remember.


	3. Chapter 2

**Woah! What's this? An UPDATE? What? No? It's been two whole years, but I am back and ready to write.**

Alex started with Narcissa that morning, heading to the woman's room with a platter of fine breakfast food levitating behind him. Reaching the door in his wing that was the woman's, he knocked.

"Narcissa, it's Alex, are you decent?" Hearing the door unlock, he took that as a yes, and walked in, setting the food on the bedside table. Narcissa was sitting at the vanity, brushing her beautiful locks, in an attempt to do a rather complicated braid. He pushed her hands down gently, to aide her in her attempts to get her hair correct. Narcissa easily complied letting the boy properly finish the elaborate hairstyle she was going for. After easily finishing it, and applying conjured little diamonds, he asked Narcissa to turn. Alex sat himself down on the chair next to the dresser.

"Allow me to explain what will happen with Draco, and what happened last night after I had bid you adieu." At her nod, he continued. "Last night, as I was returning, I was met to the sight of Draco attempting to throw himself off the 5th story window, luckily I caught him in time." he gave Narcissa a moment to compose herself after to cry she had given out. "He won't make it with you. He is suicidal, he has always been…" He nodded and made a note of that for future reference.

"I am elvish on my mother's side, and demon on Father's, as you know both of the species I have in me require a bonding. With demon, it is a possessive bonding that has no love, but since, I have elven in me as well, I can give love if I wanted. Ever since I met Draco, I decided he would be my bonded. Now, that I have come of age, I will claim Draco as my own, a possession if you will. He will not be treated like royalty, but I will try to not overly abuse him, although it will happen. Do you understand?" Her eyes were watery at the prospect of her son becoming such a thing, but she had no choice.

"As for you, you may continue your life as normal, but if I happen to call on you, you must come. Now, as for your contact with Draco, after the first week, you may see him. But the bond must settle. I will be performing it in about 30 minutes. If you need anything, let me know. Until then, goodbye" He stood and left Narcissa to weep for her son in private.

'Please, Please don't be him..' Draco pleaded in his head as he heard the door open. However, Merlin was not on his side today becuase Alexander Riddle walked into the room moments after. Draco began to shake as the man came toward him and undid his bonds. Draco sat up slowly. Alex observed the young boy before him. White blonde hair, a mess from sleeping, fell around his face, his features were sharp and hard, 'Not for long' He thought. Draco was thin and childlike, no muscles he was mostly skin and bone. Draco was squirming under the man's gaze. The Lord didn't look much older than him actually, maybe two or three years.. But glamours were simple charms. He was in such deep thought he didn't realize he was being spoken to until sharp nails were digging into his shoulder.

"Draco! Pay attention for Merlin's sake! Stupid boy. You are going to make this harder on yourself." Alex watched as a pained expression reached Draco's face, before realizing his nails had turned sharp, puncturing Draco's pale flesh. Oh merlin how he wanted to touch the boy more. Releasing the boy, Alex began to spew out the same information as he had to Narcissa, of course leaving out the part about giving love. He didn't want Draco to know that, he would get too cocky. The blonde stammered for a bit before bursting into silent sobs that wracked his small frame.

"I..I.. I CAN'T! Please! Please.. Choose someone else..I can't do it." Draco realized he was being ignored and accepted the fact there wasn't any getting out of this alive. 'I am going to do it. He will leave soon and I'll do it. There has to be a razor blade here somewhere…' Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the hand under his chin.

"Draco. We will bond now. Tell me precious have you been tainted yet?" Alex was slowly pulling on Draco's shirt buttons. Draco was blushing and trying to back away. No...he couldn't do this. Hell knows how old this man was.

"I haven't been touched ever, besides last ni..night" his voice cracked at the mention of his earlier molestation and he grew more terrified. If he had been that bad with just his mouth..what would he do to him now? Who was he kidding, Draco knew exactly what would be happening to him that night, but he wasn't ready to accept that fate. He started openly sobbing, any pride he had gone, he was begging pleading for any mercy he could find. The display of emotion shocked Alex and he realized just how scared the smaller boy was.

"Draco, Draco! Listen to me!" His voice was stern, but for the first time since Draco had heard it, it had a soothing tone to it. Calming his breaths a little, draco looked up, noticing for the first time that The Dark Lord had beautiful green eyes, nothing like the man's father's horrid red gaze. He was so distracted by the eyes, he didn't notice he had been moved until he was in the man's lap, and tensed.

"Listen Draco, I am going to bond with you, we are going to have sex, and you will be my mate. I don't want your first time to be scarier than it needs to be so I am going try and calm you down a little okay? Any questions?" Alex ran his hand over Draco's arm soothingly.

Draco didn't know if he should actually ask questions, but he been given permission and he had nothing left to lose.

"What is your name and how old are you really?" his question was hesitant and shaky.

"Good questions. My name is Alexander Erobus Riddle, you may call me Alex. I am 16 years old, born only a year after you. Any more questions?"

'He's not as old as I thought he was..he's almost the same age as me..Alex..'

"How much will it hurt?" His voice was meek and scared as he spoke.

"I can't stop it from hurting at least a little. I am going to do my best to keep it as pain free as possible. But when I mark you, biting into you is going to hurt quite fiercely, but I will take care of you afterwards. Are you ready?" At Draco's small shaky nod, Alex pushed him onto his back, easing the boy's clothing off until he was full nude in front of him. Doing the same with himself, Alex positioned himself above Draco, his frame being much larger than Draco's. To say the blonde boy was scared was an understatement. He was terrified. Nothing could have calmed him he thought as he felt Alex slide himself in between his arse cheeks. The head of his cock seemed even larger than it had the night before as it gently prodded his virgin hole. Alex muttered a spell to help loosen and lube Draco so that it would be easier.

"Ah, Alex, it hurts!" Draco was squirming under him in obvious pain as Alex fully sheathed himself. He was a horribly pain for him as well, having to stay still and not move while that burning hot heat surrounded his member. He couldn't take it any longer. His voice was husky and filled with lust as he spoke.

"I am going to move now pet." Even though he was in pain still Draco felt warmth flood through his veins at the small endearment. That warmth fled him as he realized that he was indeed no longer a virgin, that he didn't want to have sex with this man, he was being raped and about to be forced into mating with the man raping him. It was with these thoughts that Draco fell deep into his mind, staying there in that dark warm comforting place until he felt sharp teeth ripping the flesh of his collar bone. He wasn't able to ignore this pain and screamed out in pain, thrashing wildly until the teeth were removed from him. Suddenly feeling oddly empty as Alex pulled himself out of Draco, redressed himself and briskly left the room, without a second glance to Draco's dirty bruised form still laying on the bed.

It hurt Draco really bad when Alex left and Draco felt more disgusting than he ever had before.. "He raped me and then left. He promised to take care of me..but he left!" Draco's last word to the empty room was a wail. "I am going to do it now, I won't take this for the rest of my life.." He dragged his body up, it making sounds of peeling as the dried cum and blood ripped off as he half walked half limped to the bathroom he had spotted earlier. Just as he had thought there was a simple muggle razor in the bathroom, he wasn't allowed to use magic, so it had obviously been placed there for his grooming convenience. He took it apart with the ease of an expert and placed the shiny piece of metal along his wrists, making several deep gashes into both arms, marveling at the beauty of the blood running down and onto the floor. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and placed the blade to his neck, right above that disgusting mark on his collarbone before pushing the blade deep into each side, within seconds he had blacked out, falling to floor. This was the sight that Alex walked into when he returned with Narcissa not even 20 minutes later.

**************************88

Earlier.''''

Alex nearly ran from the room when he was finished with Draco. He had felt the bond settle and his demon side setting in, pushing him to take Draco again, more violently, preferably with more screaming too. But Merlin he didn't want to do that. He wanted to comfort Draco so badly, but he knew that if he went in there alone again he would lose control and make things worse on Draco than they needed to be right now, so he decided to seek out the one person he knew that could help Draco.

"Narcissa, I need you to go comfort your son. I would like to do so myself but, I am not in control of myself right now." His tone was strained and she knew what he meant, following him at a quick pace until they reached the room that Draco was being housed in.

"How bad is it?" Narcissa turned to him before walking in.

"I don't know, I was as gentle as I could be with him but it was his first time. Let's just go check."

As soon as they opened the door they were immediately met with strong wafts of copper scented blood filling the air.

"Oh no, not again…" Narcissa ran to the bathroom and let out a screech and a wail. Following her, Alex was met with a sight that caused him pain. Draco's small body was covered in a pool of blood he was lying in. He would have to control this demonic side in him becuase it was obvious that Narcissa was in too much shock to help. He quickly shooed her out of the room with an elf to escort her to her rooms safely. Using all of his will he strongly summoned the elvish in him to the surface so that he wouldn't ravish his mate at the scent of blood in the air. Alex quickly spelled the veins to stop bleeding and scooped Draco's nearly lifeless form off the floor, gently setting into the bath that had filled itself with warm water and healing potions. Using a quick 'Enervate' he had Draco fully awake in the bath, that was red with the blood washing off of him.

"A-Alex? I didn' expect to s-see you in the aft-afterlife…"

"Draco pet, you're not in the afterlife, you're not dead, but you are in so much trouble." Alex used the calmest voice he could manage, but as Draco seemed to realize the fact that he was, indeed, alive and his breathing quickened. He began to thrash and hyperventilate until he was in a full blown panic attack. Alex jumped to action, seeing that the boy was ripping his wounds again, he stepped into the water easily holding draco down against the tub, keeping his head far above the water. He spoke softly to him until the boy calmed down enough that the only thing wrong was that he was bleeding again.

"Draco, are you alright?"

"You're in the water. G'nna get your clothes wet" His voice was a bit slurred.

"Yes, I know, but I have to make sure you're alright."  
"Yes. I am fine."

"Okay then. Now you're in trouble" Alex regretted his statement as Draco began to panic a bit again.

"I am not going to hurt you, but you are going to receive punishment. Okay? Calm down. I am not going to hurt you. Calm down. Good? Okay." Alex was fully setting in the water now, washing blood off of Draco.

"What's my punishment Sir?" Alex almost flinched at the name, but a certain part of him enjoyed it a lot, so he didn't correct the boy.

"I am going to tell you in the morning. If I punished now, I would kill you, this is how angry I am. Now, I am going to say that there are now spells and wards on this room so that you can't do any lethal harm to yourself. Understood?" Again he was answered with the dull, yet albeit, shaking answer of,

"Yes Sir." Alex cast the necessary healing charms before giving the boy a Dreamless sleep potion and drying him before setting the boy's small form into the bed.

"Good Night Draco. I hope for your sake that my Elvish side come through tomorrow."

He hadn't expected the exact opposite thing to happen that next morning.


End file.
